Malaikat Untuk Kekasihku
by Ay
Summary: Cinta bukan hanya untuk memiliki tapi juga menerima. "..aku, aku mencintainya, Ichigo.." "..aku tak bisa membayangkan jika bukan aku malaikat bagi kekasihku.." AU, RnR plsss..
1. Halaman 1

**Malaikat Untuk Kekasihku**

"Janji, kau akan menghubungiku?"

"Janji."

"Kalau begitu, doakan aku ya!"

.

.

"Jangan katakan kau akan kembali meninggalkan aku."

"Maaf."

"Tunggu aku di sana."

"Sampai kapanpun aku akan menunggumu."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Terlebih diriku padamu."

**Malaikat Untuk Kekasihku**

**Halaman 1**

Gadis itu memainkan kedua bola matanya. Melirik jenuh ke arah keramaian yang sedari tadi mengitarinya. Ujung jari telunjuknya ia ketuk-ketukan pada meja di hadapannya. Berharap dengan itu, kebosanannya terobati. Dan hasilnya? Dirinya semakin bosan dengan kegiatannya saat ini. Matanya tak henti melirik ke arah kerumunan orang yang kini tengah berkumpul dengan entah itu sanak keluarga mereka atau sekedar rekan yang menjemput kepulangan dan kedatangan mereka. Itulah yang sekiranya ia harapkan akan terjadi dengannya. Bukan seperti sekarang, menunggu, dan menunggu. Ya, menunggu memang hal yang paling tidak disukai gadis berambut hitam kebiruan ini. Ia sudah menghabiskan 3 jus kaleng sejak 1 jam yang lalu.

"Arghhh! Ichigo baka! Kemana saja sih? Ini kan hampir jam 11 siang! Padahal kan pesawatnya tiba jam 10 pagi!"

Gadis bernama Rukia itu mengeluh panjang, tak peduli pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang sudah mulai menganggapnya aneh karena menggerutu sendiri. Ia benar-benar kesal menunggu selama ini. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya jika sang tunangannya, Ichigo Kurosaki tiba di tempat itu. Mungkin ia akan segera mencekik tunangannya yang sudah membiarkannya menunggu selama satu jam di tempat ini, Karakura Airport.

"Permisi Nona," seorang petugas bandara mendekati tempat Rukia dan menyapanya.

"Ia, ada apa?"

"Maaf, apa Nona menunggu seseorang?" petugas itu kembali bertanya dengan lembut.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mmm.. Apa saya boleh tahu, Nona menunggu penerbangan dari mana?"

'Petugas sok usil', itulah yang ada di benak Rukia saat ini. Tapi mau tak mau, ia menjawab pertanyaan si petugas sok usil itu walau dengan wajah yang agak masam.

"Chicago, memangnya kenapa?"

"Chicago? USA kah maksud Nona?" petugas itu masih bertanya dengan ramah walau ada kilatan jenaka dalam matanya. Entah apa yang lucu sehingga petugas di hadapan Rukia ini seperti menahan tawanya.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya ada berapa Chicago di dunia ini?" Rukia dengan tak sabar menjawab pertanyaan si petugas ramah dan sok usil itu.

"Mmm.. Nona, sebaiknya Anda pergi dari tempat ini, dan saya sarankan Anda pergi ke tempat yang terletak di sayap barat Konoha Airport. Karena ini adalah tempat tunggu penerbangan dalam negeri. Dan tempat di sayap barat lah yang merupakan tempat tunggu penerbangan luar negeri," petugas itu berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya dan mengubahnya menjadi senyum samar yang meragukan.

Gezzz.. Rukia merasa amat sangat bodoh dan malu. Dengan segera ia pergi dari tempat itu dan menuju sayap barat Konoha Airport. Dan di sana sudah ada seorang pria bermabut oranye sedang menanti kedatangan sang kekasih yang berjanji menjemputnya yang baru saja pulang ke Jepang. Matanya tak henti menatap jam tangan yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya. Matanya melirik ke deretan angka kecil di dalamnya. Jarum panjang itu sudah 2 kali hinggap di atas angka 12 sejak kedatangannya di airport pagi ini. Arah pandang mata musim gugur milik pria itu sedikit teralihkan saat merasa kehadiran seseorang yang akan menujunya. Dan matanya kini menangkap objek lain selain jarum dan angka kecil di jam tangannya, matanya menangkap sesosok gadis mungil berambut hitam dan mata.. ah, mata indah yang lebih menyerupai permata bagi sang pria. Mata milik seorang gadis yang kini setengah berlari menujunya, gadis yang kini terjatuh saat hampir menjangkaunya.

"Aduhh..," gadis itu sedikit meringis akibat jatuhnya.

Dan bagai roman picisan yang seringkali terjadi dalam drama-drama, sang pangeran datang mengulurkan tangannya, lebih dari itu, bahkan mengulurkan cintanya yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh sang gadis. Tapi rasanya terlalu berlebihan jika drama itu berlaku disini, saat ini, di tempat ini. Sang Pangeran memang mengulurkan tangannya pada sang gadis, tapi sang gadis bukanlah gadis dalam drama, dan tempat ini bukan pula panggung sandiwara. Kenyataannya sang gadis memang menyambut uluran tangan sang pangeran, hanya saja tidak dengan senang hati, melainkan dengan sedikit mengeluh dan mencak-mencak.

"Menyebalkan!" gerutu Rukia saat berhasil bangun dari jatuhnya atas bantuan Ichigo.

"Tak pernah berubah, dasar ceroboh!" Ichigo sedikit tersenyum saat mengatakan hal itu. Ujung jari telunjuknya ia letakkan di atas kening Rukia, mengetuk-ngetuknya beberapa kali sampai sang pemilik kening mendengus kesal dan balik mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya di hidung Ichigo.

"Kau yang tidak berubah, jeruk!"

"Hn, ternyata sebulan tak bertemu, kau semakin bertambah galak ya?" Ichigo menyeringai menggoda sang kekasih yang tak pernah berubah di matanya, gadis yang akan selalu menempati posisi pertama dalam sudut terindah di hatinya.

"Puhh.." Rukia mendengus mendengar ejekan sang kekasih, walau sebagian hatinya menyorakkan kebahagiaan saat bertemu tunangannya itu.

"Sudah, sudah. Oh ya, kenapa kau baru datang? Kau tahu, aku hampir mati bosan menunggumu, Rukia. Untung saja aku berniat tidak akan mati sebelum menikah denganmu. Hehehe.." Ichigo masih sempat melontarkan candaan pada Rukia.

"Ah, maaf. Sebenarnya aku salah menunggumu. Aku malah menunggumu di penerbangan dalam negeri. Dan kau tahu, tadi ada petugas sok usil yang memberitahuku tentang kebodohanku. Dan aku sebal melihat dia menahan tawa saat mengetahui aku salah tempat. Benar-benar menyebalkan!" Rukia terus saja menggerutu sambil menjentikkan jari tangannya seolah mengusir lalat penganggu.

"Itu salahmu yang terlalu semangat dengan kedatanganku sampai salah tunggu seperti itu," Ichigo tak henti menggoda Rukia. Hal ini menyebabkan Rukia semakin bertambah kesal siang ini.

"Ke-PeDe-an!" Rukia memajukan bibirnya, mengejek kepercayaan diri Ichigo yang kelewat tinggi.

"Hahahaha.." Ichigo tertawa lalu merengkuh tubuh gadis di hadapannya ke dalam dekapannya.

"Tertawalah, jeruk! Akumerindukan tawa itu," Rukia tersenyum dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Ichigo. Menyesap aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh Ichigo. Matanya terpejam, mengingat satu sosok yang pernah mendekapnya seperti ini. 'Walau kadang aku membayangkan 'dia' lah yang mendekapku saat ini.'

Mereka terus saling memeluk, mendekap, mengungkapkan segala kerinduan yang mereka simpan untuk hari ini. Tak peduli dengan tatapan beberapa mata pada mereka, tak peduli pada gelengan kepala beberapa orang yang melihat mereka, mereka baru peduli dan melepaskan pelukan mereka saat seorang nenek lewat sambil berkata, "Dasar anak muda." Dan kini, mereka tertawa, saling pandang dan kembali tertawa. "Hahaha.."

"Lihat, jeruk! Karena kau memelukku seperti tadi, orang-orang jadi menatap kita seolah berkata, 'hei, ini tempat umum tahu!'," Rukia memberenggut kesal pada Ichigo, yang anehnya malah membuat Ichigo semakin senang.

"Loh, bukannya tatapan mereka berkata, 'hei lihat, ada pangeran tampan yang sedang memeluk Cinderella!'," jawaban Ichigo semakin membuat Rukia geram dan mendelikkan matanya.

"Kau..!"

"Hehe.. Sudah jangan ngambek," Ichigo kemabli menarik Rukia, kali ini bukan dalam dekapan tetapi dalam rangkulan mesra. Rukia tersenyum melirik pria yang kini tengah merangkulnya. Mereka pun melangkah dalam langkah ringan dan bahagia. Bahagia karena kembali bertemu dengan kekasih hati masing-masing, walau masih ada keraguan dalam hati gadis yang kini tersenyum memandang kekasihnya.

Mereka kini berada dalam mobil Rukia. Tak hentinya Ichigo menggoda Rukia sepanjang perjalanan, yang membuat gadis manis itu berkali-kali kesal dan tersipu di saat yang bersamaan. Saat berada di persimpangan jalan lampu merah kota Karakura, Rukia tiba-tiba berkata keras pada Ichigo.

"Ichigo, berhenti!"

Ichigo yang terkejut segera memberhentikan mobil yang sedang dikendarainya. Rukia dengan segera melepas seat belt yang membelenggunya dan turun dari mobil itu menuju satu titik yang segera disadari Ichigo adalah sosok gadis kecil memakai tongkat. Rukia menghampiri gadis kecil itu.

"Dik, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku.. aku takut Kak! Gelap Kak, aku tidak bisa menemukan tangan Ibu. Aku terpisah dari Ibu," gadis itu sedikit terseguk saat menjelaskan perihal dirinya.

"Tenang, Kakak akan membantumu mencari Ibumu," Rukia tersenyum dan menghibur gadis itu.

"Benar Kak? Kakak tidak bohong kan?" gadis kecil itu seolah mendapat secercah cahaya dari dunia gelapnya. Dunia yang tak pernah ia lihat.

"Tentu," Rukia sedikit menahan agar genangan air di sudut matanya tak tumpah.

"Yachiru.. Yachiru.. Kau di mana Nak?" sesosok wanita berumur paruh baya berteriak panik memanggil-manggil sebuah nama.

"Ibu, apa itu Ibu? Ibu di mana?" gadis kecil di hadapan Rukia merespon kata-kata panggilan wanita itu dan menggerak-gerakan tangannya, seolah mencari keberadaan wanita itu. Rukia segera mengedarkan pandangannya dan matanya melihat sosok wanita cantik mendekati mereka.

"Yachiru..!" wanita itu langsung menghambur ka arah gadis kecil yang bernama Yachiru dan menarik gadis itu dalam dekapannya. "Maafkan Ibu, Nak.. Harusnya Ibu tidak melepaskan tanganmu saat di keramaian tadi," sang Ibu masih terisak, bahagia menyelimuti dirinya karena masih dipertemukan dengan buah hatinya.

"Ibu janji ya, tidak akan melepaskan tanganku lagi."

"Iya, Ibu janji."

Rukia tahu dirinya tak perlu lagi mencari Ibu gadis kecil itu, saat hendak kembali menuju mobilnya sebuah tangan kecil menggenggam tangannya, ditengokannya kepalanya melihat tangan kecil siapa yang menggenggamnya.

"Terima kasih ya Kak, Kakak sudah menemaniku," gadis kecil itu tersenyum ke arah Rukia.

Rukia balas tersenyum dan berkata, "Tak apa adik kecil, Kakak senang kau sudah menemukan Ibumu."

"Kak, boleh aku memegang wajah Kakak?" gadis kecil di hadapannya menggerakkan tangannya ke depan, seolah mencari letak wajah Rukia berada.

Rukia tersenyum dan menjongkokkan dirinya, agar wajahnya kini sejajar dengan gadis kecil di hadapannya. Dibimbingnya tangan mungil itu ke arah wajahnya. Diletakkannya kedua tangan gadis kecil itu di kedua pipinya.

Dan gadis kecil itu terseyum sebelum berkata, "Kakak seperti Malaikat. Suatu saat, aku ingin melihat wajah malaikat Kakak."

Rukia berusaha keras agar genangan air yang semakin banyak bertumpuk di sudut matanya tak tumpah. Dibalasnya ucapan sang gadis kecil itu, "Kakak yakin, kau juga adalah Malaikat kecil yang manis."

"Terima kasih, Kak. Dadah kakak, aku yakin suatu saat kakak juga akan bertemu dengan Malaikat Kakak, seperti aku bertemu Kakak," gadis kecil itu melambaikan tangannya sebagai ucapan perpisahan setelah sang Ibu juga mengucapkan kata terima kasih pada Rukia dan pergi bersama malaikat kecil yang baru saja ia temui.

Gadis kecil yang baru saja mendoakannya. Mendoakan malaikatnya, malaikatnya yang ingin ia temui, mataharinya, penerangnya, sesosok pria kecil berusia kurang lebih 8 tahun hinggap dalam memorinya. Perkataan gadis kecil itu terus terngiang dalam benaknya.

'Kakak seperti malaikat. Suatu saat, aku ingin melihat wajah Kakak.'

'**Kau seperti malaikat. Suatu saat, aku ingin melihat wajahmu.'**

'Aku yakin, kau juga adalah Malaikat kecil yang manis.'

'**Aku yakin, kau juga adalah Malaikat kecil yang manis.'**

Rukia tahu dengan persis, kata-kata yang ia ucapkan hanyalah ulangan dari perkataan 'dia'. 'Dia' yang sampai sekarang tak pernah ia ketahui keberadaannya. 'Dia' yang sampai sekarang tak pernah menemuinya. 'Dia' yang sampai sekarang tak pernah ia lihat. Harapan yang terkubur itu kembali muncul.

"**Terima kasih, Kak. Dadah kakak, aku yakin suatu saat kakak juga akan bertemu dengan Malaikat Kakak, seperti aku bertemu Kakak,"**

"Apa aku juga akan kembali bertemu malaikatku?" pertanyaan retoris itu teucap dari bibir mungil Rukia. Air mata yang daritadi berusaha dia bending kini tak terkendali lagi. Ia terisak, menangis, mengingat kembali pertemuan singkatnya dengan malaikatnya, malaikat kecilnya yang tak pernah ia tahu keeksisannya. Sosok 'dia' memang seperti malaikat, tiba di saat yang tepat, memberikan segala dukungannya, dan menghilang di saat Rukia mulai bisa melihat indahnya dunia lagi.

'**Kau tahu, aku ingin sekali melihat lagi,' gadis berusia 7 tahun itu tampak murung di ruang tunggu Rumah Sakit.**

'**Kau harus yakin, kau pasti bisa melihat lagi,' pria cilik berusia 8 tahun tampak menyemangati gadis kecil di sampingnya. Diperbaikinya letak kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya.**

'**Kau bisa berbicara seperti itu, karena kau bisa melihat,' gadis itu menanggapi hiburan pria itu dengan sinis.**

'**Aku juga tak bisa melihat dengan baik. Di usia seperti ini, aku harus memakai kacamata, dan kau akan merasa lebih beruntung dari aku karena kau tidak memiliki jantung lemah yang memaksamu harus terus hidup di bawah pengaruh obat dan rumah sakit sejak kau lahir!' anak laki-laki itu membalas dengan ketus ucapan gadis sinis di sampingnya.**

**Gadis kecil itu terperangah. 'Kau punya penyakit jantung bawaan?'**

'**Hn.'**

Rukia tersadar dari lamunannya saat sepasang tangan kekar mendekapnya. "Menangislah di dadaku."

Dan tangisnya pun tumpah dalam dekapan pria itu. Pria yang kini berstatus tunangannya. Pria yang selalu ada di sampingnya, menjaganya, mencintainya. Pria yang dicintainya, walau kadang sebersit persaan bersalah hinggap dalam hati gadis bermata violet itu. Bersalah karena masih mengaharapkan 'malaikat masa kecilnya' lah yang kini mendekapnya.

Mereka masih terdiam dalam sisa perjalanan mereka menuju apartemen Ichigo. Ichigo mahfum dengan apa yang dirasakan Rukia saat melihat gadis kecil tadi. Gadis kecil itu sendiri mengingatkan Ichigo pada Rukia kecil. Saat kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa Byakuya Kuchiki, ayah dari Rukia. Kecelakaan yang juga mengakibatkan Rukia menjadi buta. Buta selama setahun, sebelum pihak rumah sakit mempunyai donor mata untuk mengoperasi mata Rukia. Ichigo mengetahui ini semua karena ayahnya lah yang menjadi dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas pengoperasian mata Rukia. Ayahnya pun adalah sahabat karib dari ayah Rukia. Sehingga setelah itu, Rukia dan Ibunya, Hisana tinggal bersama keluarga Ichigo di Chicago, USA. Baru saat Rukia berusia 17 tahun, ia memutuskan ingin melanjutkan kuliahnya di Jepang. Kembali ke tanah airnya.

.

.

.

"Ah.. Kangen sekali pada Jepang!" Ichigo merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa di apartemen yang mulai saat ini akan ditempatinya.

"Oh, jadi hanya kangen pada Jepang, eh?" Rukia mencibir perkataan Ichigo dan berdiri di hadapan Ichigo yang masih bersantai di atas sofa.

"Mmm.. Bagaimana ya? Aku memang kangen pada Jepang," Ichigo sengaja menghentikan ucapannya dan ingin melihat reaksi Rukia atas ucapannya, dan ia tersenyum ketika melihat Rukia sudah mulai memberenggut kesal atas ucapannya, sedetik kemudian kembali meneruskan ucapannya sambil berdiri dan menghadap Rukia. Ditundukkannya kepala agar wajah mereka kini sejajar, "Tapi aku lebih kangen pada gadis mungil di hadapanku."

Belum sempat Rukia membalas perkataan Ichigo, kini bibirnya sudah terkunci rapat oleh bibir Ichigo. Ciuman lembut yang singkat namun mampu meredam kata-kata yang tadi hendak dikeluarkan oleh Rukia. Ciuman lembut penuh hasrat kerinduan yang disampaikan dengan baik oleh Ichigo.

"Huh, ternyata Chicago membuatmu menjadi sedikit liar," sindir Rukia setelah Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya.

"Mmm.. tapi ku rasa kau menikmatinya, eh?" Ichigo menyeringai pada Rukia. Rukia memberenggut kesal tapi dirasakannya wajahnya memanas, api cinta sedikit memberi pengaruh pada kedua pipi Rukia yang kini memerah.

"Baka!"

"Hahaha.." Ichigo tertawa dan memeluk erat Rukia, "Setidaknya Jepang tidak membuatmu bertambah tinggi."

"Ichigo!" Rukia berteriak dan menjitak kepala Ichigo. Kepala dari pria yang berani-beraninya menyinggung tinggi badannya.

"Hei, sakit. Kau harus menciumku sebagai balasannya!" Ichigo berpura-pura kesal atas jitakkan yang dilayangkan Rukia pada dirinya.

"Menyebalkan!" Rukia membuang mukanya ke arah lain.

"Hei, jangan ngambek ah. Kau tahu, aku tidak ingin melihat wajah malaikatmu cemberut seperti ini," Ichigo menyentuh lembut pipi Rukia dan menuntun wajah itu menghadapnya.

Malaikat. Lagi-lagi kata itu memenuhi pikiran Rukia.

"Ichigo?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau percaya suatu saat kita akan bertemu dengan malaikat kita masing-masing?" Rukia menatap dalam kedua mata musim gugur Ichigo seolah berusaha mencari jawaban dalam kedua mata itu.

"Tentu. Dan aku telah menemukannya. Kau adalah malaikatku," Ichigo mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan aku?" Rukia bertanya dengan lirih, mungkin sekilas pertanyaan ini seperti ditujukan pada Ichigo. Tapi Rukia tahu, pertanyaan ini lebih ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau? Aku yang akan berusaha untuk menjadi malaikatmu," ucap Ichigo mantap. Rukia tersenyum sebelum Ichigo melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dan aku tak akan pernah bisa membayangkan jika bukan aku malaikat bagi kekasihku."

Air mata Rukia jatuh dengan sendirinya.

'Maafkan aku, Ichigo.'

**TeBeCe**

**Disclaimer? Bleach masih punya om Tite..^^**

**Fic ini? Ay aja lah yang punya. Wkwkwkk..*ditendang ke Sereitei, pelukan deh ama aa Byakkun*-dirajam Byakkun FG-**

Hi.. Minaa.. Ketemu lagi ama Ay.. Hehe..

Uh.. pengen bikin fic bagus, tapi malah jadi kaya ini.. -,-*ngelirik fic di atas.

Bagaimana? Ditunggu ripiunya ya.. Hehehe..^^

Arigatou..

Jaa

**Aya^^28052010**


	2. Halaman 2

**Malaikat Untuk Kekasihku**

"Janji, kau akan menghubungiku?"

"Janji."

"Kalau begitu, doakan aku ya!"

.

.

"Jangan katakan kau akan kembali meninggalkan aku."

"Maaf."

"Tunggu aku di sana."

"Sampai kapanpun aku akan menunggumu."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Terlebih diriku padamu."

**Malaikat Untuk Kekasihku**

**Halaman II**

Sinar matahari menembus tirai putih yang tergerai indah, menyisakan siluet sesosok pria yang tengahberpaku pada tumpukan kertas-kertas di hadapannya. Sesekali ia melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, setengah berharap bahwa kedua matanya akan menangkap sosok gadis kecil yang memenuhi pikirannya sejak kecil. Gadis polos dengan perangai manja, egois, dan sinis. Gadis yang selalu berharap dapat melihat indahnya dunia yang sempat terenggut dari kehidupannya. Gadis yang menghilang entah kemana. Diambilnya ponsel yang berada di atas meja kerjanya, ditimang-timangnya ponsel kecil itu. Harapannya muncul kembali, berharap suara ponsel itu berbunyi dari kebisuannya yang hampir 12 tahun. 12 tahun penantiannya menunggu sebuah panggilan masuk. Panggilan yang dijanjikan oleh gadis kecilnya. Panggilan yang tak pernah muncul sampai saat ini.

'**Ini nomor ponselku.'**

'**Hei, kau kira aku mau menghubungimu?'**

'**Ya sudah kalau tak mau.'**

'**Oh Dear, kau ternyata memiliki selera humor yang bagus.'**

'**Cih, mau tidak?'**

'**Tentu. Aku pasti akan menghubungimu setelahselesai operasi.'**

'**Hn'**

Pria itu tersenyum atau lebih tepat disebut menyeringai saat mengingat masa-masa itu. Masa dimana ia merasa untuk pertama kalinya hidupnya harus diperjuangkan. Masa dimana ia mengenal sesosok gadis kecil yang mampu mencuri perhatiannya. Gadis kecil yang berjanji akan menghubunginya. Gadis kecil yang nyatanya sampai saat ini tak pernah menghubunginya.

"Melamun lagi?" tiba-tiba seorang gadis cantik sudah berada di samping pria yang tengah melamunkan masa kecilnya. Gadis itu meletakkan semangkuk sup dan sebotol obat di meja kerja sang pria.

"Neliel, sudah berapa kali ku bilang, ketuklah pintu sebelum masuk," pria itu tampak kurang suka pada sikap sang adik yang masuk begitu saja ke ruangannya.

"Bukan salahku, jika kakak tak mendengar ketukanku," Neliel memang pandai berkelit.

"Hn, sudahlah. Ada apa?"

"Kak Grimm! Itukah sambutan kakak setelah lama tak menemuiku? Hmphh.." Neliel sedikit menggerutu sebal dengan sambutan kakaknya yang hampir 3 tahun tak ditemuinya.

"Hei, sudahlah tak usah merajuk seperti itu. Ingin ku gendong seperti saat kecil lagi, eh?" pria itu, Grimmjow JeagerJaques menyeringai menggoda adik semata wayangnya. Dirinya menatap sang adik lebih lama. Adiknya yang kini sudah dewasa, bukan lagi seorang gadis cilik yang selalu meminta untuk digendong setiap kali merajuk.

"Ih… Kakak! Kau pikir aku masih kecil. Hbufhh..!" Neliel semakin gusar dengan godaan sang kakak. Dipandangi lebih lama wajah sang kakak. Wajah yang selalu tampak sangar dan dingin di hadapan orang lain. Wajah yang hanya mampu bersikap lembut di hadapannya, adiknya. Wajah yang selalu menampilkan kesan stoic tanpa ekspresi untuk menutupi kelemahannya.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah besar ya? Aku jadi curiga, pria mana yang berhasil membuatmu merasa dewasa, eh?" Grimmjow kembali menyeringai menggoda Neliel. Yang digoda hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggumam,

"Kakak menyebalkan!"

"Hahaaha.. sudah, aku hanya bercanda. Nah, bagaimana perasaanmu saat kembali bertemu dengan kakak tercintamu ini?" sebuah senyum tipis terukir di ujung bibir Grimmjow. Hanya di hadapan adiknya lah dia mampu berekspresi bebas. Tak perlu berpura-pura kuat dan tegar atas penyakit yang menggerogotinya.

"Tentu saja aku senang, Kak. Apalagi sekarang kakak akan tinggal di Jepang lagi. Nah, jangan lupa, kakak harus datang ke pesta ulang tahunku ya!"

"Akahkah aku dikenalkan dengan pria yang sudah mencuri hatimu?"

"Kakak!" Neliel mulai mendelikan matanya pada sang kakak yang kini tengah menyeringai menggodanya. "Ngng.. Kakak juga boleh mengundang beberapa teman kakak ke pestaku."

"Ichigo?" dan tampaknya tebakan Grimmjow tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Mmm.." Neliel mengangguk kecil, ditundukannya kepala, mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah saat kakaknya menyebut nama pria yang disukainya. Mencoba mati-matian agar jantungnya yag berdebar tak karuan tak terekspos dengan jelas.

"Tak usah malu. Ichigo pria baik, aku akan senang jika mempunyai adik ipar seperti dirinya," Grimmjow tersenyum tulus pada adiknya. Betapa menyenangkan rasanya jatuh cinta, saat melihat ekspresi yang terpancar dari wajah sang adik. Ah, betapa Grimmjow sudah sekian lama tak lagi merasakan jatuh cinta, tepat setelah ia merasa cintanya jatuh pada sesosok gadis kecil yang mempunyai kalung inisial R pada bandulnya.

'**Hei, apa itu?' seorang anak laki-laki bertanya pada gadis cilik di sampingnya.**

'**Kalung,' jawaban singkat itulah yang terucap dari bibir sang gadis.**

'**Aku tahu itu kalung,' anak laki-laki itu menyeringai mencemooh pada gadis cilik di sampingnya. Walau anak laki-laki itu tahu gadis itu tidak akan melihat seringainya.**

'**Lalu apa yang kau tanyakan?' gadis cilik itu seolah kesal dengan perkataan anak laki-laki di sampingnya yang bertele-tele.**

'**Itu kalung apa?' matanya masih tertuju pada kalung berbandul huruf R yang melingkar manis di leher sang gadis.**

'**Kalung peninggalan terakhir dari ayahku.'**

'**Maaf.'**

'**Untuk apa?'**

'**Membuatmu mengingat ayahmu,' dari wajahnya tersirat rasa bersalah karena mengingatkan sang gadis pada ayahnya yang telah meninggal.**

'**Bodoh. Aku tidak akan sedih mengingat ayahku. Ayahku akan selalu hidup dalam hatiku, untuk apa aku bersedih bila ada yang mengingatkanku tentang ayahku? Aku malah merasa senang karena itu membuatku mengingat segala kenangan indah bersamanya,' gadis kecil mengakhiri penuturan panjangnya dengan diakhiri senyum manis.**

**Anak laki-laki di sampingnya memperhatikan segala ucapan yang keluar dari bibir mungil gadis di sampingnya. Matanya yang tampak di balik lensa kacamata itu menatap kagum pada sosok gadis itu, ditariknya seulas senyum tulus di sudut bibirnya. 'Ucapanmu bagai malaikat,' anak laki-laki mengutarakan pendapatnya.**

"Kakak," Neliel kembali menyadarkannya dari lamunan masa kecilnya. Lamunan yang selalu menghantui kehidupannya. Sosok gadis cilik yang selalu bersemayam dalam dunia lamunannya. Lamunan terliarnya, salahkan ia berharap besar pada gadis itu? Gadis yang keeksisannya bahkan tak diketahui.

"Ya?"

"Melamunkan teman masa kecil kakak lagi?" Neliel begitu simpati dan memahami perasaan Grimmjow pada teman masa kecilnya saat di rumah sakit, teman yang kehadirannya selalu ditunggu oleh sang kakak.

"Hn," tak tahu apa lagi yang bisa diucapkannya.

"Beristirahatlah," Neliel menatap pada papper yang menumpuk di meja kerja kakakknya. "Dan jangan lupa, makan sup dan minum obatnya," ucap Neliel lembut, meninggalkan sang kakak yang menatapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

'Semoga kau segera menemukan temanmu, kak,' doa yang terucap begitu tulus dalam hati sang adik. Doa bagi kebahagiaan sang kakak tercinta.

.

.

.

Gadis itu menatap matahari yang hampir mencapai pucaknya melalui jendela kamarnya. Diliriknya jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya, jam 11.50. Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat berlalu, tahu-tahu matahari hampir tegak di kepalanya. Ah, menyebalkan. Itulah yang di benak gadis itu saat ini. Gadis dengan perawakan mungil, gadis dengan kilau amethyst di kedua matanya, gadis dengan segala pesona yang membuat para pria menahan nafas saat berada di dekatnya. Gadis itu.. Kuchiki Rukia.

Note kecil yang ia tempelkan di ujung sterofoam di dinding terdekat meja belajarnya menarik perhatiannya.

'**Jangan lupa! Hari ini menemui teman Ichi di café au revoir!'**

"Sebal.. Untuk apa pula Ichi menyuruhku menemani temannya itu membeli kado untuk ulang tahun adiknya. Padahalkan harusnya dia yang menemani temannya itu. Hmph.." Rukia menggerutu kecil mengingat ia harus menemui orang yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya ditambah harus menemani orang itu berkeliling pertokoan Karakura untuk membeli kado bagi adik orang itu.

Ditekannya nomor ponsel yang ia hafal di luar kepala.

Tutt..tutt.. Nada sambung terdengar dari earphone ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi," terdengar suara pria diujung panggilan tersebut.

"Ichi! Aku malas menemui temanmu siang ini!"

"Oh, ayolah Dear. Kau hanya menemaninya mencari kado kok."

"Tapi kan harusnya kau yang menemaninya!" Rukia benar-benar sebal.

"Rukia, aku ada test masuk Karakura Hospital siang ini. Kau tega membiarkan tak lulus?"

"Ahh.. temani saja ia besok," Rukia terus merajuk.

"Rukia, ulang tahunnya besok."

"Suruh saja ia beli sendiri!" Rukia benar-benar kesal. Tak menyadari bahwa kekasihnya di ujung sana menarik senyum simpul.

"Dear, ayolah.. Aku tak enak padanya. Kau maukan menolongku, menggantikan aku menemaninya mencari kado bagi adik perempuannya?"

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Tapi kau suka kan dengan calon dokter menyebalkan ini?"

"Hmph.."

"Hati-hati, muachh.."

"Ouch.."

"Hei, akan ku ingat itu. Tak akan ku ampuni,"

"Bodo!"

Tutt..tutt..tutt.. Sambungan telepon diputus oleh Rukia. Walau kesal, Rukia tersenyum ringan mengingat percakapannya dengan Ichigo di telepon. Semenyebalkan apa pun Ichigo, ia tetap mampu membuat Rukia tersenyum setelahnya.

**Au revoir, 13.00 **

Rukia memandang papan nama café itu dengan sedikit bergidik. Au revoir, nama yang cukup aneh bagi sebuah café, selamat tinggal? Menyeramkan, kenapa tidak memakai kata a tout a I'heure, atau a bientot? Sampai nanti atau sampai jumpa,bukankah rasanya lebih menyenangkan.. Ah, sudahlah, daripada 'adieu'? Mungkin Rukia tak akan berani melangkahkan kakinya ke café bernama adieu. Dilangkahkannya kaki memasuki café itu, dimana suatu saat nanti nama café itu, au revoir, akan menemani hidupnya. Membawanya pada ucapan selamat datang dan selamat tinggal.

Baru satu langkah kakinya memasuki garis batas territorial café itu, ia sudah dikejutkan dengan sapaan doorman café itu.

"Selamat siang Nona," sang doorman menyapa Nona yang tak lain adalah Rukia. Sesaat Rukia melempar senyum pada sang doorman. Hal itu tak berlangsung lama saat ia menyadari wajah sang doorman.

"Kau!"

"Ah, ternyata pepatah 'dunia ini sempit' benar-benar terjadi Nona," sang doorman masih tersenyum ramah pada Rukia.

'Doorman sok usil' itulah kini julukan yang tepat bagi pria yang berada di hadapannya. Rukia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika ia bertemu lagi dengan 'petugas sok usil' Karakura Airport alias 'doorman sok usil' yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Heh, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Rukia curiga pada doorman itu. Matanya menyipit, mencoba menilai segala jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut 'doorman sok usil' ini.

"Seperti yang Anda lihat, saya sedang bekerja, Nona," doorman itu masih tersenyum ramah dan sedikit mengendikkan kepalanya pada Rukia.

"Bohong! Kau petugas di Karakura airport kan?" tuding Rukia tajam.

"Ya, tentu, Anda benar Nona. Tapi saya tidak berbohong."

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau berda di sini?" Rukia masih tak percaya pada doorman sok usil di hadapannya.

"Karena saya bekerja di sini.."

"Lalu di Karakura airport?" potong Rukia cepat.

"Ah, Senin-Selasa saya memang bekerja sebagai petugas Karakura airport, Rabu-Kamis saya bekerja sebagai doorman di sini," sang doorman begitu senang meleparkan senyum ramah yang diartikan Rukia 'senyuman sok usil' padanya.

"Lalu besok, lusa, dan seterusnya kau mau jadi apa, eh?" tanya Rukia ketus. Dipandangnya tajam kedua mata sang doorman sok usil itu.

"Oh, tentu saja itu rahasia Nona. Bukankah kerahasiaan adalah sesuatu yang membuat pria digilai wanita?" doorman berwajah tampan itu menggoda Rukia.

"Kau!" Rukia menggertakan giginya dan menggeram kesal pada doorman sok usil di hadapannya. Entah kenapa ia begitu sebal dan kesal pada pria di hadapannya itu. 'Oh no! Jangan bilang dia stalker yang mengikutiku?'

"Saya bukan stalker Nona," doorman dihadapannya seolah tahu apa yang kini tengah dipikirkannya, diucapkannya pernyataan itu masih dengan senyum ramah tersungging di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu!" ucap Rukia ketus.'Dasar doorman sok usil!'

"Tapi wajahmu berkata seperti itu, Nona. Nah, daripada Nona cantik di hadapanku ini menghalangi pintu masuk café ini, lebih baik Nona menemui pria yang sepertinya menunggu Nona daritadi," doorman itu mengarahkan tatapannya pada pemuda yang duduk di meja no.20, meja yang terletak di ujung sebelah kanan bangunan ini, meja dyang tepat bersampingan dengan kaca bening yang merupakan dinding café ini.

Rukia mengikuti arah pandang sang doorman, ditemukannya pemuda dengan rambut biru terang sedang balas memandangnya. Dan sepertinya bukan hanya pemuda itu yang sedang memandangnya, melainkan hampir seluruh penghuni café itu yang tak lebih dari 10 orang sedang memandangnya. 'Che, menyebalkan!' rutuk Rukia dalam hatinya. Sepertinya pertengkaran kecilnya dengan doorman sok usil di hadapannya menjadi tontonan gratis dari tamu café bernuansa minimalis ini. Buru-buru ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka dan kembali menatap doorman di hadapannya.

"Jangan sok tahu!" desis Rukia tepat di hadapan wajah doorman itu. Tapi mau tak mau Rukia mengikuti saran doorman itu. Pertama, dia memang menghalangi jalan masuk café ini. Kedua, pemuda yang ditunjuknya memang sesuai dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan oleh Ichigo tentang temannya. Rukia pun melangkahkan kedua kaki mungilnya menuju meja pemuda itu.

"Satu lagi Nona," ucapan doorman itu sukses membuat Rukia kembali menolehkan kepalanya dengan sedikit angkuh walau tetap dengan keanggunan seorang gadis pada doorman itu.

"Apa lagi?"

"Semoga kau segera menemukan malaikatmu. Saranku, pilihlah dengan hatimu, siapa yang yang tepat untuk menjadi malaikatmu. Bukan dimana kau bertemu atau menemukannya, tetapi dimana hatimu memilihnya dengan bijak," ucapan doorman itu membuat Rukia terperangah. Dibulatkan kedua amethyst indahnya, menunjukkan betapa terkejutnya Rukia akan perkataan atau nasihat sang doorman sok usil itu.

"Terima kasih," Rukia mengucapkan hal itu dengan sinis. Ia sempat melihat doorman itu tersenyum menanggapi ucapan sinisnya. Dan itu membuat Rukia tersenyum seraya membatin, 'dan ku pastikan, orang itu bukan kau, doorman sok usil.'

.

.

Ditatapnya pemuda yang sedang duduk mengahadap meja no.20. Pemuda yang sedang berkutat dengan sebuah koran yang sedang dibacanya. Rambut biru langitnya begitu indah menentang gravitasi bumi, menjadikannya mencuat ke segala arah, atau singkatnya jabrik. Menyadari kehadiran seseorang di hadapanya, pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tamu asing di hadapannya. Wajah tampan yang berbingkai rambut biru terang. Belum lagi kedua mata tajam yang begitu memesona. Rukia yakin, mata itu mampu membius ribuan wanita yang ditatapnya. Seandainya ia belum mempunyai Ichigo, ia yakin ia pun akan dengan mudah terperosok dalam tatapan mata pria di hadapannya.

Rukia mengulurkan tangannya, "Kuchiki Rukia," sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan dengan tersenyum, "tunangan Kurosaki Ichigo."

Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut mendengar perkenalan Rukia, sebelum akhirnya menyambut dan menjabat tangan Rukia, "Grimmjow, Grimmjow JeaggerJaques."

Saat kedua tangan insan manusia itu menyatu, seolah ada getaran aneh yang mengalir di antara keduanya. Getaran yang telah dinanti belasan tahun. Penantian yang dianggap tak berujung dan tak bertuan. Penantian yang akan menjadikan tawa bahagia atau mungkin tangis penyesalan pada akhirnya. Penantian yang berujung pada awal pertemuan.

Awal pertemuan yang akan menjadi awal atau akhir segalanya.

**TeBeCe**

**Bleach masih punya Om Tite^^**

**Fic ini? Ah, ay malu..:D*ditimpuk duit*-swing-**

**Makasih**

Ahh… akhirnya bisa juga apdet fic ini? Hiihi.. Seneng, fic ini dapat sambutan hangat dari kalian semua..:D

Hehehe.. maklum, ini fic GrimmRuki pertama ay..

Thanx a lot buat semua yang udah membaca fic ini, yang silent apalagi yang ngasih apresiasi di kotak ripiu. Mmm.. lope-lope dah..*peluk maut semua ripiuer*

**Riztichimaru, Zheone Quin,Zie-raIncOol, Azalea Yukiko, Jee-ya Zettyra, Kick The Ball, Yumemiru Reirin, Chappynk, aRaRaNcHa, sava kaladze, Ruki Yagami, Makoto-Kitty-Jeagerjaquez, Yuki-ssme, zangetsuichigo13, Icchan.**

**Chappynk** : Hehehe.. gimana neng? Udah ngeh belum malaikatnya Ruki siapa? Kalau malaikatnya Grimm sih, ay juga mau. Hihihi..*dibekep Grimm fg* Makasih ya dah ripiu^^

**Zie-raIncOol**: Ah, terima kasih sudah dibilang bagus. Hehehe..:D, nah, si Grimm dah muncul kan? Ini ay udah apdet. ^^

**Icchan**: Icchannn… ah, ay memang rada oon. Ampe typo dua kali gitu. Hehehe..*garuk-garuk kepala* nggak tau kenapa bisa keketik Konoha Airport.O.o Aduh.. ay malu ah..*nutupin muka pake syal aa Byakkun* kamu muji ay gitu, jadi malu.. Makasih ya buat saran dan apresiasinya.. Lastly, Lope U tu Icchan..

Untuk yang log in, Insya Allah ay balas di kotak masuk masing-masing..^^

Qip Ripiu yak?*ting-ting*

Makasih..

Dadah…

**Aya^^06062010**


End file.
